A Wizard's Journey - A Waglington Fan fiction
by SavannahTheYarf
Summary: A fanfiction about James and I, where I become his apprentice in the Mianite series. We grow a strong relationship, which may grow even stronger. Chapters will come out slowly because of school and stuff. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but nothing too harsh, please. I do NOT own Minecraft, or any of the characters mentioned except my own. Will continue with season 2. -Savvy
1. The Heroes Come

**Chapter 1: The Heroes Come**

I sat in my chair at the bakery, helping Captain Sprinkles bake the bread. He directed me to take it out of the oven when it rises. He had left a few minutes ago to buy some wheat from Farmer Steve. It was a little warm outside, so the temperature should help the bread. I stretched and walked around the room.

That's when I heard a little commotion outside. I quickly looked out of the window of the bakery.

_What's happening...? _I thought. I heard faint screaming and then a large crash. My eyes looked around and fixated on the dock. I walked outside and saw Andor exclaiming about something of Lar's boat.

"Priest, priest, come quickly!" he yelled. I saw the priest walking out of the cathedral and his eyes widened as he saw the dock. He ran over to Andor at the dock. _Might as well see too_, I thought. I jogged over to the event that was taking place. Then I finally saw what the entire calamity was about.

"What in all of Ruxomar is happening here?" I said with surprise. I looked down in the water and my breath was caught in my throat. _The prophecy.._. There were four- no, five people floating in the water along with splints and planks of wood. _Oh... it couldn't be then.._. The prophecy the gods had told us about included only four heroes. However, I was sure they also said something about a few others coming, perhaps one of them mixed in with these. My heart started to beat faster. _They also mentioned something about some certain wizards_, I thought. A small smile was crafted on my face. I wiped my hands with my rag and stuck it in my back pocket.

"It's true," the priest breathed. I glanced over to him, and then back in the water. I snapped out of my trance and said, "Well we need to get them out of there before they drown, Prince!" He looked at me and tried to find the words. "Oh, yes, immediately." I smelled something rather awful at that moment. I then turned around.

"The bread!" I exclaimed. I quickly ran back to the smoking shop and grabbed a bucket of water on my way. I muttered a few swears under my breath and threw the water onto the oven. I snatched the rag from my pocket and quickly soaked up the water, putting dark, burnt marks on it in the process. Then I heard a familiar voice that I wasn't too happy to hear at that moment.

"Captain! Err, it's not what it looks like." Actually, it was completely what it looked like. "I-I can explain!" Sprinkles' face filled with horror as he looked at the oven and then at me.

"What... what have you done to my beautiful oven?" he asked. "U-Um, did you see what was happening at the docks? I heard something was happening and I ran over to the prince and the priest, being oblivious to the oven, I'm really sorry about that, and it appears the prophecy is true and I didn't know that this would happen so I just don't know anymore, please don't fire me, I really need the money! I've always dreamed to become a wizard and finally I think the wizards of Mianite have finally come to teach me their ways of magic, I beg of you, Captain, please don't fire me! I really-" He raised his hand as for me to stop speaking. "Until I get enough money to replace my oven, you're not getting your salary. In fact, why don't you give me your savings that you've gotten to replace this?" My mouth opened, but no argument came out. "Yes sir," I replied. I looked out of the open door to see a few other townspeople helping the cause of getting the heroes out of the water. My eyes directed back to him. I walked outside and around the town into my house. I fell onto my bed and closed my eyes, and rested for about five minutes. I then stayed on my bed and looked around the room for a while. Full of bookshelves on magic, for I have been wanting to be a wizard my whole life. My eyes wandered over to the open window, and moving my body slightly, I could see that they've finally gotten the sky people out of the water and onto the dock. They seemed to be unconscious. Then I finally gathered the strength to get up and gather enough diamonds to give to him. Redstone furnaces were a little expensive, anyways. I walked outside, closing the door behind me. I slumped back to the shop and handed the payment to Captain. I then took off for the day and ran over to the pier to see the heroes. I gasped when I saw them. They all looked just like the others... Spark, Mot, and the other two. _Spark_, I thought. _Poor Ianite, she must miss him greatly. I haven't seen her in a while._ I shook my head and helped Andor and the townspeople.

"Andor, where should we take them?" I asked, putting one of the arms of the female with a striped outfit. She was one of the others, what was the name that she was called? _She was called... "Country Bat" if I recall correctly by her tribe_, I thought with a small smile at the ridiculous name. Her hair was quite messy and wet. I started to think that we would be very good friends. The rest of the sky people were boys, poor thing.

"Let's take them to the jail cells in the town, they might not be friendly." I looked at them, they looked nice. Except for the green one, he looked shifty. He looked a lot like Mot, but probably wasn't the same. Then I saw a penguin. I had only heard of them in the mystical Twilight Forest, but he didn't look quite like one. He was definitely a person, but... why a penguin? I would figure out who he was later. "Everyone ready to go?" Andor asked, locking his arm beneath the arm of the person he was holding, who looked like Jerchi, and around his neck. All the people muttered in agreement, and we started walking towards the jails. I carefully held the girl and walked slowly towards the castle. After a few minutes, we got them resting in the beds and settled. Andor thanked the townspeople for helping get them there. Only the priest, Andor and I stayed behind.

"Andor, could the prophecy be true?" Dec asked him.

"I'm not sure, Priest, they might be Spark and the others."

"Well they couldn't be, the one who looks like him has red sunglasses, and Spark had green. And the one who looks like"-I cleared my throat-"Country Bat looks very different from her," I countered.

The prince shook his head. "You're probably right, Savannah." The priest was pacing. "Where do you think they came from, Priest?" I asked.

"I-I honestly don't know. I need to lie down. I'll wake in an hour." With that, he walked out of the area.

I looked in the cell. They looked so peaceful when they slept.

"I wish I hadn't left the bakery to see the docks," I pouted. Andor put his hand on my shoulder. He was always such a nice fellow; I wanted to be like him. He was quiet, too. I didn't know a lot about him.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure you keep your job. Sprinkles can get grumpy sometimes." I turned my head and gave him a small smile. "I hear you've been researching to become a wizard?" he asked. "Yes, but I've been trying to save up to buy books. When I mess up in the bakery, Captain makes me pay for the damages," I rotated my head back to the cell. "I can lend you some old books from my father's library," the prince said trying to be helpful. I turned my whole body around. "That would be wonderful, Andor, thank you." He nodded in agreement. "Can I visit them once they wake up?" I asked.

"Of course, you can give the tour with the priest." I smiled. _Today's a good day... sort of._

"Do you trust them, Andor? Because I do." He looked into the cell. After a minute of what seemed to be thinking, he replied, "Yes, I do," with no further explanation.

My eyes were strained trying to read the books. "When performing a spell, you use mana, a magical substance used for power. Everyone has a limited amount of mana, whereas when it runs out, it must regenerate over time. Once you-" I stopped reading aloud and rested my head on the desk. _I already know this stuff_, I thought. I walked sluggishly over to my bed and fell on it. I looked at my clock. _It's already past noon?_ I thought. _I'll go back down into the castle and check if they're awake._ I got up, closed the book, and walked outside. I stretched and ran to the castle.

"Andor! Prince Andor!" I yelled, running out of breath. He looked towards my direction and waved. I slowed down and walked the last few yards. "Are- Are they-" I stopped to catch my breath. "Are they awake yet?"

"I saw a few of them shift slightly, I'm sure they're about to, you're right on time." I grinned.

After a few minutes, I saw one of them get out of their bed. It was the person who looked like Mot. I climbed a few blocks up the cobblestone wall, sitting on the block and waiting for the rest. I saw Other Mot rub his eyes and roll onto the floor. I snickered; he didn't realize he was sleeping on the penguin man. He lifted himself up and saw his surroundings, and went to wake up his friend, who looked like Spark. After shaking everyone and waking them up, they all talked for a while, until Declan finally shouted, "They speak!" Not sure if he just noticed or not, they walked out of the cell all muttering something about the priest and a prince. Andor must've dazed out and they saw. He straightened up and asked, "Are you awake?" I thought that was a silly question, since they were obviously awake. Two of them said yes. I leaned forward and peeked inside the cell. The two that spoke had a name of Captain Sparklez and II_Jeriicho_II. I decided quickly for no reason to nickname them Sparklez and Jericho. Sparklez looked like an upbeat fellow, joking around a lot and not very attentive at times. Jericho seemed like a serious man, with a uniform of some sort, but wore a plain old red hat that tipped his appearance. I leaned back and waited.

"Oh, finally," Andor said.

"Friendly?" Jericho asked. I couldn't blame him. They fell out of the sky and they're waking up in a prison with no idea where they were.

"At least one of you must have a very hard skull," Andor muttered jokingly under his breath. It didn't seem like he was heard, the sky people were exclaiming about the movement of the doors. I positioned myself to lie down on the cobblestone above to be more comfortable. I folded my arms in front of me and laid my head on them.

"You practically snapped Lars' boat in half while falling from the sky," Andor said. My mind wandered back to when I saw them lying in the water with splints of wood. They all were yelling about something I didn't understand. Was it a type of bird? I hadn't a clue what a "twitter" was. I got a better look at them. The one in the fox outfit and green eyes was named OMGitsfirefoxx, which I decided to call her Firefox. I looked at the man with the green skin. His name was SynHD. There wasn't really anything to call him, so I would call him Syn, or Syndi, or something. He looked like a trickster. Firefox looked like an honest young lady who always tried to keep the men in order.

"Where are you from?" Andor asked.

Jericho replied with a rather rude response of "Mianite, duh, where are you from?" I raised my eyebrow at it. _Mianite? A land named after him? First he rules the town I used to love; next he takes his pride by taking a whole other realm and names it after himself. Great_, I thought.

Sparklez walked around in circles and looked up in wonder. "Whoa, this is gnarly, dude." I knew he would be like this. I smirked at the thought.

"I haven't heard of such a world, although the name is familiar." Damn right it is. "Another world, truly?" he asked with wide eyes.

Jericho didn't answer the question, but said instead, "Where is this?" I was tempted to speak up, but I figured that would frighten them. I didn't feel like explaining who I was at that moment. They walked up the stairs and I got up and sat on the edge toward the inner castle. I rotated my head and saw them say "wow" in awe. That's when I heard something interesting.

"Tom, I'm not sure you still have your Dianite powers," said Sparklez. I raised my eyebrows and my mind went into overdrive. _Dianite powers? What? First of all, who is Tom_? I looked around and saw Syndi put his head down and say, "Oh, yeah, right about that Jordan." I guessed they have different names that they call each other. _So Syndi is Tom, and Sparklez is Jordan._ I still thought about what he meant about Dianite powers. I didn't realize I blocked out the sound for the next few moments, but I came out just when I heard the priest say, "Surely they didn't survive the fall?" My ears almost exploded when Jericho shouted probably at the top of his lungs, "WHOA, MAN, IT'S THE PRIEST, DUDE!" Then everyone yelled, "What? Where?" I got up and followed them down the stairs. _Tour time_, I thought. "Declan? Declan's here?" Sparklez said. I heard the town bells ring. They ran down the path and jumped with excitement as they got too close for comfort to the priest. "Ah! Who are you people?" He yelled. He ran backwards and said, "What are you doing?" Sparklez said, "Well we just came out of prison." Syndi almost jumped on him and shouted, "He's got wings!"

"Don't touch me, please," Declan said. A lot was said, I couldn't keep track of it all. I gave up listening and walked past them towards the church. I looked back and saw him saying something about the prophecy. He walked toward the chapel. I sat on the edge of one seat. I heard Andor say "Welcome to the port town of Dagrun. We're... out of sorts lately." They didn't seem to be listening too much. I laughed at how they exclaimed over every little wonder.

"Prince, I don't know where these people came from. The prophecy mustn't be true." He then started to explain to them about the prophecy. They said something about how the penguin man, Tony Modestep, wasn't part of the main group. I was then sure that the prophecy was true. "Are you aware of a person named Mianite?" he asked. The sky people all said yes, and that they had actually met him. Jericho mentioned that he and Firefox follow Mianite. He was lost in thought for one moment, then said, "Alright, let me give you a tour of the port town Dagrun." I got up from the chair and walked out of the chapel. It was already night time, I went home first and grabbed a sword and chestplate, then went to go wait by the bridge.

The priest must have sent a prayer to make it day time. After a while, I saw them coming toward the bridge, equipped with food, a sword, and a chestplate. "Once you want to escape this city, you can explore the world over this bridge," Dec said. I grinned and waved. They started to walk over, and I stopped them. "Hello, how are you all?" They greeted me. "I'm Savannah, apprentice baker." I shook their hands, and got to know their names fully. "I will be accompanying you outside of the town for the rest of the tour." It was already night time, again. It was a good thing I brought a weapon and armor. They ran past Declan and I to see flowers that Sonja mentioned. I learned that Firefox was really Sonja "Firefox" Reid.

"I-" They ran back over the bridge. I smiled and shook my head. I followed them back into the town, and I got confused when I saw they were messing with morphing. There was a lot of yelling and they got confused. Too much was happening, I decided to just follow and watch. I stood at the dock while they played with the ship. I grabbed a small raft and followed them. They messed around at the wheat farm right outside the town. I realized we just went in a circle. They continued to mess around with morphing. They talked to the priest and went into the town once again. The five finally all got to the bridge and decided to explore the world. I hadn't been across the bridge a lot, but I found something a bit interesting. I trailed behind and they saw a tower behind the mountain. _What is that?_

"WAGLINGTON'S HERE!" Tom shouted. I ran towards it, and I saw what I hoped to. _A wizard! Finally!_ I thought with joy. I stood a small distance back, observing the heroes.

"What's up?" Tucker said.

"How are you all doin'?" the mage asked. His name was "waglington" from what I figured out. _That means "faith" in the old language._

"Heyyyyyyyy," Jordan said.

"It's us!" Tom shouted.

"Do you know us?" Jordan asked.

"Of course!" the wizard said.

"Where are we? The priest didn't recognize us."

"Not a clue! My teleportation spell took all of my magic." My heart sank when he said that.

"Whaaat? You don't have wizard powers?" Jordan exclaimed.

"Nope! Looks like I'm living like a peasant now."

"I hear you rummaging," Waglington said rolling his eyes. I walked up a little to see inside the tower. "DID SOMEONE KILL MY CHICKEN?!" He yelled. Nobody responded, but I saw it was Tom. I decided to go meet the wizard, once they all went to explore the world on their own. I turned my head back to the tower.

_Time to become a mage._

**A/N: **Hey! It's Savannah, and this is my first fan fiction. Please forgive me for any grammatical errors, I was in a hurry to get this one chapter published. If you see groups of words with underscores ( _ ) surrounding them, please ignore it and think of it as being italicized. I watched the first 40 or so minutes of CaptainSparklez's POV of Mianite Season 2 episode 1 to write this. If there's an error in the storyline, once again, please forgive me for that. I have almost no extra time on my hands because of school. I have to watch the stream every day which lasts two hours, so that takes a chunk out of my free time. I will try to write chapters at school whenever I can. Waglington is one of my favorite characters, and it will go into his POV in later chapters, too. I looked up other fan fictions of him, and there was only two or three involving him as the main character.  
Sorry if this author's note is a little long, but I have to get all this information out there! I have yet to update my profile and find the time to draw a decent profile picture. Speaking of which, I drew that picture of James a while back (which is the fan fiction's cover). Please don't insult my terrible drawing skills T.T  
Anyways, thank you for reading this first chapter. I would greatly appreciate it if you followed and favorited this story!  
-Savvy


	2. Visions

**PRAISE BE THE CHAPTER IS FINALLY OUT PLEASE ENJOY AND FAVORITE AND FOLLOW IF YOU DO I WOULD APPRECIATE IT GOD BLESS YOU ALL THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT MY GOOD PEOPLE**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Visions**

I squinted my eyes and looked through the window. I saw Waglington holding his chicken in his hands, grabbing a shovel, a piece of cobble, and a rose, then walked outside. I observed from a distance, it seemed he was setting up a grave for his dead pet. "Tom... why do you have to be so mean..." he muttered under his breath. _I wonder if I should go talk to him..._ I thought. _He seems shaken up._ He had already finished his grave after a minute. He kneeled at the grave then walked to go back inside. I made sure he closed the door before I went closer. I read the cobblestone's indentions.

**Here Lies**

**Kevin**

**Killed by Tom **

**1/31/15**

There was a rose on top of the dirt. "Hmm." _I guess he's okay._ I looked up at his mage tower before walking up the stairs and doing a bit of jumping around to get to his door. I did a small and casual knock with my fist and once the door opened, I smiled and brightly said "Hello!" His eyes looked a little depressed before, but they lightened when he saw someone at the door. "Hello," he said. My feet were on the edge of the cliff. I looked down then back up at him, hinting that I was going to fall. "May I come in?" He grinned slightly then used a hand gesture as if to say yes. "Of course."

"Thank you kind sir." I walked inside and looked at the very compact first floor. "You have a nice place." I suddenly remembered my manners. "Sorry, we haven't met. I'm Savannah." I shook his hand. "And I'm James. Or Waglington. My full name is James "Waglington" Hayes. Everyone calls me Wag." He had a heavy accent. "Well then, hello Mister James. I hear you're a wizard?"

"It's a... long story."

"I have time."

"Alright then, it all started in another realm. I was given birth by the gods in the Realm of Mianite-do you know where and what that is?"

"No, I've only heard of it once."

"I'll explain later. Anyways, me and the other wizards were granted the power of building amazing, well, buildings. I'm not actually a god or demigod. Just formed by the gods." I raised my eyebrows in interest. "I could fly and had the power to infinite blocks. A lot happened; the others can tell you about it. Then things happened with Ianite-do you know who that is?" I wanted to tell him I followed her, but there might be a spy outside the window or somewhere. Word couldn't get out I'm a traitor to Mianite. "Yes, I do," I replied without any further explanation. "Cool. Well Jordan, Sonja, Tom, and Tucker went to a place where they went to save Ianite-long story-and us wizards got warped into this world, but something went wrong, so we lost our powers, actually I think I'm the only one who lost them almost completely. The other wizards still have half of their powers, you'll see soon. Although, I still have the ability to learn magic. I've already learned a few spells."

"That's very cool," I said with honesty. "So I was kind of hoping, would you be able to teach me your wizardly ways in exchange for whatever you'd like?"

"I would be more than honored," James said. I jumped on him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you! Thank you greatly, James!" He tried to talk. "Air... please... help." I let go. "Um, sorry, I'm just so happy. I can give you a tour and tell you the history of the realm and town."

"That would be lovely," he grinned. I looked around, then faced him and said, "Well, I'll be on my way then. When and where would you like me to meet you tomorrow?" After a few moments of thought, he replied "You know the rock and gravel fields right outside town?" I nodded. "Meet there at noon tomorrow?"

"Sure thing, James." I held a gaze with him for a few seconds, and then said, "Okay, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Yep. Goodbye, Savannah."

"Alright." It was decided that it was too awkward, so I walked outside. However, there was a flaw in my plan. I had completely forgotten that there was a cliff. Falling down onto the edge of the ledge below, I held onto the side and screamed for help while hanging on for dear life. I saw James peer down. "Are you alright?!" he yelled. "Yes, no, what does it matter? Just help me, please!

I used another hand to latch on. He looked around frantically, and then ran back inside.

"James!" I yelled. He came back out a moment later with something in his hands. "Please, James, hurry," I begged with tears starting to blur my vision. Then he threw down a green rope of sorts-a vine. "My arms are too tired," I said. He must have gotten the hint. He attached himself to the vine then grabbed my hand and pulled me up. James then threw himself (to where his hood was flung backwards) back and sat on the stone, and I lied on my stomach, panting. Black spots danced around my eyes, but had cleared after a moment's time.

"T-Thank you, sir. How-how do I repay you?" He smiled and said, "Erm, you don't have to."

"Why shouldn't I? You just saved my life, damn it. Oh! I know. I'll bake you a cake," I said while sitting up.

"Well, you can't go wrong with cake." He smiled again then got up. "I, uh, should fix that." (he means the cliff)

"Yes, you should," I said while looking over my shoulder down the mountain. "Well, um, I _really_ should be going. Andor wanted me back so he could give me some books."

"Okay. Goodbye," James said. I stood up and walked down the stairs, arms still aching from putting all my body weight on them. I turned around and waved with the strength I had left in them at the bottom of the stairs. He grinned widely and waved back. I started to walk backwards, then turned around and started to run towards the castle.

* * *

"Thanks again, Andor. I appreciate it!" He smiled back at me. "No problem," he said. "Good luck!" I ran around the town and to my house to start baking the cake I promised to James for saving my life. _Oh crap,_ I thought. _What flavor do I make it?_ I decided to make it chocolate. I had everything set up for baking except one important ingredient: sugar. I rolled my eyes and groaned. _I have no other choice but to visit Farmer Steve,_ I thought. It was already getting late, it had already been around six days.***** I decided to visit him in the morning. _A lot of decisions I'm making_, I thought. I walked to the other side of the room to my bed and automatically fell asleep.

* * *

_I watched as he collapsed on the floor, unconscious. "Andor!" I screamed desperately. Lieutenant Alistar gathered the ability to finally capture him. My outstretched hand unwillingly summoned a ball of fire, but it burned purple flames instead of orange. I looked at it, but didn't question the majestic oddity. Tears streamed down my face as Alistar turned and saw me with wide eyes. "Purple?" he asked. My eyes wandered over to the audience, watching wistfully with awe._

_"Please... no... don't..." The wings I had gotten the other day, feathery and white, tinted with gold, were fluttering about behind me. Alistar knit his eyebrows._

He knows.

_He grabbed my left hand, causing the fireball in my right to dissipate. His powerful force threw me to the ground next to Andor and slammed his foot onto my spine. I heard my name, it sounded like James, but all I could mainly hear were the words of Alistar ringing in my head. "You are both under arrest!" The last thing I heard and felt was me being dragged by guards, their armor clanking, lots of yelling and protesting, and spoke the last words before I blacked out: "Ianite be with us all."_

* * *

**DRAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA INTENSE CRAP IS HAPPENING OH DANG**

**Anyways, praise be, I finished it. You do NOT realize how long this took. Well, actually you do, if you calculated the difference on what day I posted the first chapter and now the second one. My friends were bugging me as I wrote in my notebook all day long saying "Whatcha writing? Whatcha writing? C'mon, tell me, I won't tell anyone else." I was like, CAN YOU STHU. Not really xD**

**Anyways, yes, don't be a hater on the cliff scene thing. If you be jelly, just imagine that's you or something if you're a girl. You can guess what the dream scene is about. Or you probably know what it is, if you have watched season two. Also, sorry if this chapter is short! It's only 1,622 words, I will try my best to stay over 2,000, I'm sorry D: One more thing: It's frigging 1:20 AM where I live when I'm editing and posting this. It's scary and dark outside and it's creepy in the house and I'm going to have the crap scared out of me soon, so please just ignore any mistakes, I'll try to fix them later! I'm very fatigued t.t**

**hrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrnkwjernwjefg peace out**

***A/N: Days work differently in this fan fiction in Minecraft. Normally, three days in Minecraft would be an hour in real time, and the streams last two hours. So, six days in Minecraft is equivalent to two hours. So... I guess every day in this story would be approximately three hours. Three times six is eighteen, so it would be eighteen hours for the characters that are ACTUALLY in the game, and six hours of sleep for them when the stream ends. This is because of eventual blood moons and events that happen during the night.**


	3. A Wizard am I, You Say

**PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ THE CHAPTER AND THE SECOND AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM****: I am so SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry for not uploading in a month. I decided to finish up school, because I had no time nor inspiration to finish this chapter. School ended two weeks ago, and I had no inspiration afterwards. I'm so sorry for not forcing the inspiration into my for those who love this fanfiction. I never like to set up schedules, but please note that I WILL TRY TO GET A NEW CHAPTER AT **_**LEAST **_**ONCE A WEEK. Please enjoy this, I finally got a sliver of imagination after a dream I had about this fanfiction. Enjoy! (P.S. I used all of my brain power to write this ;-;) -Savannah Da Wannabe Wizard**

**Chapter 3: A Wizard am I, You Say**

"Mrmph..." I groaned. I had just woke up from an intense dream. No, nightmare. A mere nightmare. I was sprawled across the bed, most of my body hanging off of it and on the floor. I opened my eyes and rolled onto the floor, then getting up. I sat down on my bed and started to think about what I saw. I doubted I would forget. _So basically, I saw Andor pass out, and me freaking out, almost killing someone, then us both getting arrested, and me saying something, that would sound brave... but not really, _I recalled. _What the hell did I see? _I stood up, yawning and stretching, while continuing to do my normal morning routine, whilst thinking about what I saw. I took a shower, sleepily, did my hair, put on something decent. I found something special in my closet, however. It was my father's old cloak. I grinned slightly for a moment, then wiped it away, tossing the cloak on the chair. I looked at the time and suddenly realized: I still needed to bake the cake. I stuffed a biscuit I made the other morning into my mouth, and then affixed my satchel on my shoulder and my sheath strap around my shoulder. I burst the door open and ran out, over to Farmer Steve's house.

I got there a few minutes later, meeting up with him. Prince Andor was there with him. I nodded hello to him, and he did the same. "Sorry if I'm interrupting, but Steve, this is urgent. Can I have some sugar?" I asked.

"Well mate, you know about Martha, I w-"

"NOT THAT KIND!" I screeched. "Actual grains." I narrowed my eyebrows. Andor snickered, and I gave him a death glare. "Fine, but it'll cost ya," he said, crossing his arms. I snapped my head back to Steve. "I'll be in your debt. Deal? I owe a guy a cake for saving my life, and I need it started, now." He thought about it for a moment, then nodded. "A'righty then. Here you go, mate." He gave me a bag of sugar. "Thank you. Bye!" I ran out the door, trying not to spill the contents of the flimsy paper bag.

* * *

I sat down, waiting impatiently for the cake to finish. I bit my lip, leaning back. I realized the cloak was still on the chair. I turned around and looked at it. Tattered, but fixable. It was similar to James', but the outline was green, and the rest a normal shade of gray. I thought about how similar, but how so different James looked from my dad's old friend. He had black hair, and it was always a neat comb over, and he was certainly less clumsy. But it was the little things, little features. He still looked like Wag. Just not the same. My dad always said every day would never be the same as the other. That was the day he was assassinated... the same day Dianite was assassinated. Before my thoughts completely enveloped me, I heard the timer go off. I took the cake out quickly, and put it to cool down. I opened the window in hopes to have the wind help. I stuffed the cloak into my bag, and went to go make my bed until the cake was cool enough to have frosting and sprinkles. After I had decorated it nicely (the cake, not the bed), I wrapped it up, and walked over to Wag's tower. I was walking up the stairs when I saw a small pink house next to it, and someone fishing. I assumed that was the Foxx person, Sonja. I decided to go visit her later. I knocked at the door when I was up there, but I heard no answer. "James?" I shouted. Nothing. "Wag!" Nope. "WAG!" Still nothing. "WAGLINGT-"

"I'M COMING GOD DAMMIT," I heard a yell from inside and a lot of clattering. I jumped back when I saw the door open, and almost burst out in laughter. His hair was literally all over the place, and he was out of breath, apparently angry. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU- Oh hi," he said, straightening up when he saw someone at the door. "H-hi," I snickered. "I, uh, have your cake."

"Hold that thought. He closed the door abruptly. I waited a minute or two, until he came back out, looking more decent. "Who are you? I'm only familiar with the person with crazy hair and pajamas on living here," I joked.

"Very funny. Ooh, chocolate," he said looking down at the cake.

"I didn't know your favorite flavor." I handed it to him.

"Well, who doesn't love chocolate?"

"People with high blood sugar, I guess," I grinned. He took the sweet treat and placed it somewhere out of my view.

"OKAY! Are you ready? Because I'm not. I wasn't exactly prepared for this... so. Let me see what we need," he said looking in a chest. "Come in if you please." I walked in, it was quite small, but tall. "Nice tower," I said.

"Thank you," he murmured, still rummaging through the chests. "OH, wait." He bumped his head on a shelf. "Ow." He turned to look at me. "First off, we need some liquid etherium." I nodded. "I've heard about that a few times. It's a silver-ish light blue colored, right?" I asked. "I know where some is."

"Great," he said and handed me four buckets. "I need you to go collect some, can you fill all of these buckets and meet me back here?"

"Uh, sure." I walked down the stairs and jogged over to the town's entrance for the small pool of liquid I saw when I was waiting to greet the heroes. It wasn't that far of a distance, and when I got there and filled the buckets, surprisingly enough, it drained the entire pool of etherium. The substance wasn't too heavy, either. I easily carried all four buckets back up to his tower, and I saw him placing an item frame on a two-block high wood column, adjacent to a square hole exactly like the one I had drained.

"I have thy etherium, sir," I said, holding the buckets up for him to see.

"Great, now please pour them in each corner of the hole." I did as he said, and then he handed me a book, putting the empty containers aside. "What do-" I started but he interrupted. "Put it in the item frame, stand back, and watch the magic happen," he grinned. I raised my eyebrows and placed it in the frame, almost slipping in the liquid. I stepped back a couple meters and watched as the book opened, and then automatically, symbols, which I saw to be runes, floated gently out of the etherium. The runes started inscripting themselves in the book, pages flipping randomly. It did this for about a minute, then a strand of etherium flew into the book, closing it, causing a plethora of colors to surround the book. I squinted, as it was very bright. I was forced to close my eyes for a brief moment, and when I opened them, I saw a large textbook of sorts in the item frame. I looked over at James, and he was crossing his arms, grinning at me. He nodded and I went to go grab it. The cover read, _Arcane Compendium_. A box of text appeared in front of me, and I read it as, "You have unlocked the secrets of the arcane!" The letters flew into my hand, and caused another book to appear. I placed the compendium down, and I read the cover of the other book: _Chat Log_. I looked at it in confusion, then put it in my bag to inspect for later. I picked up the compendium.

"Congratulations, you've accomplished step one of Ars Magica wizardry," Wag said. A small smile caught on my face as I observed the compendium. It was purple, with two metal locks a few inches from each other. I undid the locks and opened to the first tab. I scanned thoroughly each tab and felt a little disappointed when it said "You don't know any modifiers, and aren't eligible to learn any yet!" and the same for "Components". James noticed and said, "Don't worry, you'll learn those in due time." I nodded. "Let me show you how to make an Occulus. It's important. By any chance, do you have blue topaz?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, my mother loved to mine and found a lot of ores and gems. I can go grab some," I replied. "Is there anything else?"

"I'll need two coal and one cluster of it. I have the rest of the components."

"Okay, I'll be back momentarily." I ran as quickly as I could to my house, rummaging through my chests for the gem. Of course, it was in the last chest I searched. I grabbed one and had a couple of pieces of coal in my bag already. I took a sip of water from the sink before jogging back to his tower.

* * *

"I've memorized the recipe, please hand me the stone bricks and glass," I asked, standing up and walking to the workbench. "Great." He handed me the components, and I placed it in accordance as the compendium directed. I watched as it turned into the said item, the Occulus. It was figured out to be the object next to his strange looking table. I grinned. "Follow me, I want to go put it somewhere in my house." He nodded and trailed behind me into the town and into my house. After a minute, I carried it in and looked around for somewhere to place it. "I can put all of my stuff in the attic, it's too crowded downstairs. Uh, sorry it's messy."

"It's fine, I'm used to being in messy places. Where's the staircase?"

"Over here." I walked into a hallway and up the stairs into a dusty, old room full of chests and old family emblems. I placed it down on a sturdy wooden table. "Okay. What do I do?"

"Look into it." I raised my eyebrows at the unnaturally simple instructions. I did as he said. I gave a gasp when my eyes hungrily took in the sight before me, it was looking into a clear night sky with no clouds, buildings, or people nearby, just full of stars and the universe. It was extremely similar to that. I pulled away from it, my heart sinking from being dragged from true beauty.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" I nodded. "Alright. Now I would suggest getting the shapes "Touch" and "Projectile". If you get "Self" instead of one of the two, you should learn the component "Regeneration". But if you get "Touch", do "Touch" and the component "Dig"," he said. It took me a moment to process his words, but I finally did and looked back into the Occulus. The view range went into the direction my eyes pointed in. My hand felt a button, and when I looked at the shape "Touch", I pressed it and it lit up. I smiled and looked for the "Self" shape. When I found it, I did the same thing with the button. I found a green bar linking it to the component "Regeneration". I pressed the button. I took my vision out of the Occulus and turned around to say, "Done."

"That's wonderful. Well, I guess that's enough for today, I can only imagine you'll want to see every part of your compendium. Farewell, Savannah, I'll see you tomorrow. Come by if you want to continue."

"Okay. Thank you so much, I really do appreciate it. I guess I'm your apprentice now, huh?"

"That's true. Would you rather that or your actual name?"

"Either would be fine." I grinned. "I'll show you to the door."

"Why thank you." I directed him downstairs and opened it for him.

"Goodbye, _Apprentice_."

"Goodbye!" I laughed and closed the door. I took my compendium out of my bag and walked upstairs to my bed. I stretched and lied down. I opened it.

_Now where shall we start?_

* * *

**I WOULD LIKE TO SAY AGAIN, I CANNOT EVEN EXPRESS HOW SORRY I AM IN WORDS FOR NOT UPLOADING IN A MONTH. I made this chapter very long just so nobody would yell virtually at my screen. It explains why I was inactive at the beginning note at the top. I'm just now finishing this at 12:10 AM, so I'm very drowsy. I also had to spend a FAIR amount of time researching, exploring the Ars Magica 2 mod, rewatching Mianite, and other stuff that was extraordinarily tiring. I finished up school a few weeks ago, and now I'm on summer break. So yell at me all you want, though I really wouldn't appreciate it. Also, I changed the way days and nights work in Chapter 2, if you didn't notice. It's at the bottom, labeled with an asterisk (*). Good night my people, and I'll see you all later. Please favorite and follow, and review as well! I always appreciate a review. -Savannah~TheWannabeWizard**


	4. PLEASE READ IF YOU FOLLOW THIS STORY!

**Uhm.. hi.. err.. please read this?**

Hey guys...

LISTEN. I DONT EVEN KNOW HOW TO APOLOGIZE TO MY FANS. I MEAN I NEVER THOUGHT ONLY LIKE THREE CHAPTERS WOULD GET ME THIS LIKED.  
I found a really cool new interest in a game, Undertale.  
I dearly apologize for this, but I may not be posting until Season 3 of Mianite.  
Everytime I got an email notification of a new story follower, the guilt built up and up until I just couldn't take it anymore. I found this game, Undertale, and it's extremely cool and I have a small.. err, large obsession with it. About as much as I was obsessed with Mianite. And I just really wanted to give an update.  
Oh yeah, sorry mods, this chapter is going to be an author's note until further notice, but I will eventually put a chapter up :).  
I just need to recharge, and until I get my spark back (no pun intended, I've been taught a lot of puns thanks to Undertale) I'm going to be posting UT (Undertale) fanfictions. As you know me, the laziest person on Earth, I'm probably going to only post one UT fanfic.  
I mean, I can't even say I'm sorry enough, and I don't like making promises anymore until I know I'm going to fufill them, so here's one.  
When Mianite S3 comes out, within five days of it being out, I swear there will be a new chapter out of A Wizard's Journey. However, if not, there might be another one-shot or story coming. Thank you guys so much for liking A Wizard's Journey. Hi there, if you just got the email notification of this. I appreciate you still being here with me c:.

If you're a fan of Undertale C:

Hiya there :D, I love the game probably as much as you do if you're a big fan of UT. I will be posting a fanfiction of it that my friend originally got the idea of, but I expanded the idea more. He said as soon as it was finished he was going to send it to Toby because I thought it was a brilliant idea, and so did he.  
If you've finished the game/series and know at least the Pacifist and True Pacifist ending, you're good to go to read it. If you haven't finished the game/series yet, I'd suggest holding off as there will be spoilers.  
There will also be some theories implemented into the story that has been widely accepted by me and others, and I'm sorry if you get butthurt and don't agree with it. If you don't like it, don't read it. It's as simple as that.

If you've never heard or seen Undertale, or barely know what it is

PLEASE. GO ASK YOUR MOM OR DAD OR AUNT OR UNCLE OR GRANDPA OR GRANDMA OR COUSIN OR SOMEONE, _SoMeOnE_ TO GET THE GAME FOR YOU. I BEG OF YOU.  
Here's a summary: Undertale is an RPG where you can talk yourself out of fights and then spare the monsters. The storylines are very emotional (to me at least) and they are very heartmoving and actually teach a lesson. There's a lot of humor and stuff. There's the proper mix of everything an RPG needs, and it's a beautiful game, nevermind the graphics. I'll add a link to the trailer for it right here - (Update: Nevermind, this site is gonna be mean to me. Um, I'll put it in my profile.)  
But seriously, don't spoil it for yourself on YouTube. If you're going to watch the Genocide Route on YouTube because you're not heartless, please, finish the game first. If you are in a slump in your family or something like that, I completely understand. It's fine. If there's anything you can do to get the game, I'd suggest doing it or working toward it. I'm just going to say I feel really bad for ruining the experience for myself by watching the series on YouTube, because I was stupid and didn't listen to their warning to play the game first.  
Like I was saying before, I understand if you can't get the game (or even if your parent[s] or relatives just simply say "no, you can't have the game") and you have to watch it on YouTube. If so, I'd suggest the Game Grumps series, because I liked the voices they did, except for one, but I can't even figure out a voice for them (it's a certain fish in armor.. c:).

AAAAAANYWAYS, ENOUGH OF MY TALKAGE. I must go start on the first chapter. If you are a fan of UT, I'd really appreciate it if you read it. If you're not, well, I'd highly, HIGHLY suggest checking out the series, because if you read it without knowing anything about the game or little about it, you wouldn't understand a dang thing I said :D

Thank you guys so much for sticking around. I love you all so much, toooOOOODDLEEEESSSS!  
~Sav, the Sans of our world today. (love you even more if you get that reference)


End file.
